cawfandomcom-20200216-history
Ken Awesome
Ken Adrians (born February 21, 1989), better known by his ring name, Ken Awesome, is a CAW professional wrestler previously signed to WGE. He was regarded as a young talented high flyer and one of WGE's rising stars. Personal Life Ken Awesome was born and grew up in Houston, Texas. From an early age, he had a love of heights and the thrill of jumping off them. As a kid and all through his life he loved to watch professional wrestling, especially the high flyers. As soon as he had his chance, he trained to become a pro wrestler, and is now living his dream in CAW wrestling. Wrestling Games Entertainment 'Debut' Ken Awesome debuted on WGE Episode 23 - Superstars on August 22nd, 2011. He defeated Montel Vontavious Porter, MVP on his debut. Awesome greatly impressed the audience with his unorthodox style and daredevil moves. On the next Superstars episode, Ken Awesome defeated Shelton Benjamin in the first round of the WGE Superstars Championship tournament. On the second round of the tournament on episode 29, Ken Awesome won against Brandon Adams via disqualification, when Adams attacked Awesome with a steel chair after getting fustrated. This would lead to Brandon's suspension. However, on the third round of the tournament on WGE Episode 32 - Superstars, Ken was defeated by Evan Bourne. 'Move To Raw' At WGE Royal Rumble, the Raw general manager, Teddy Long shocked the audience when he signed Ken Awesome to Raw. Ken Awesome would make history as the first WGE original CAW to be signed to the main roster. In his first few matches as a wrestler, Awesome had impressed the audience and T'Lo so much that they felt his talent could be useful and better suited to a main roster. Unfortunately, Ken Awesome lost in his Raw debut match on episode 33 against AJ Styles, in a daredevil manoeuver that proved he was still an inexperienced rookie. Ken Awesome added another loss to his record on episode 39 when he was defeated by CM Punk. 'Season 2' At the WGE Season 2 premiere, the second annual WGE draft, Ken Awesome tagged with Kurt Angle and Booker to defeat the team of Triple H, Brock Lesnar and Abyss. On episode 42, Awesome was interviewed by Justin Roberts, in which Roberts asked Ken about his losing streak. Awesome stated that he had trained long and hard to do better in season 2, and that we would see the start of it on the next Raw. Awesome lived up to his word when he finally got his first singles win as a Raw superstar on WGE Episode 45 - Raw, defeating Justin Gabriel. 'Release' On April 6th 2012 it was announced that Ken Awesome had been released by WGE. Ken Awesome is now no longer signed to any caw leagues. In Wrestling : Signature Moves: *Spinning Enzuguri *Superkick : Finishing Moves: *Houston Hangover (August 2011 - September 2011) *Awesinator (September 2011 - Current) : Entrance Themes: : 'Wait For It - Earshot '(WGE 1st & Current Theme) Category:WGE Category:CAW Superstars Category:CAW Talent